


Memories

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different story of what happens in Afghanistan, and IED attack causes Kensi to hit her and head and lose all her memory of Deeks and NCIS. How will Deeks help her get her memory back and make her fall in love with him all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE TIME LINE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW**

**Please review guys, let me know what you think!

A different story of what happens in Afghanistan, and IED attack causes Kensi to hit her and head and lose all her memory of Deeks and NCIS. How will Deeks help her get her memory back and make her fall in love with him all over again?

Kensi and Deeks have been dating for a few months when Kensi was transferred out of OSP into an Agent Afloat Position working out of Afghanistan. They had kept in touch as often as they could via sat phone and satellite link but it just wasn't the same as being there physically with each other.

While on a trip to Tikrit they were travelling through villages talking to Afghani women, part relationship building and part intelligence gathering when an IED detonated causing Kensi to be blown back hitting her head and pass out unconscious.

"Agent Blye. Agent Blye." Kensi didn't respond.

"No response, we need to get her out of here now." The attending medic radioed in for air support and a medi-vac.

12 minutes later Kensi was being loaded into the medi-vac helo and was being transported back to base.

Cut back to the base.

Granger was walking towards the helicopter which had just touched down, which had Kensi and one of the marines that was with her during the incident.

"What the hell happened out there?" Yelled Granger

"Agent Blye was talking to some local women when an IED detonated, Sir. She was thrown backwards from the blast. It appears that she hit her head and knocked her unconscious."

"Any other casualties?" Asks Granger

"We lost 1 man, other casualties are minor sir, bumps and bruises and they'll be a little sore in the morning, but they'll live."

"Alright, let's get her inside." Said Granger as they brought Kensi inside.

The doctors started to take off her webbing and started to check her over while Granger looked on. The doctors quickly ordered an X-Ray which was all that was available at the base.

30 minutes later the doctor had finished examining Kensi and the X-Ray and came out to talk to Assistant Director Granger.

"What's the status on Special Agent Blye?" he asked

"She's sustained a serious head injury. X-ray shows trauma to cranium with a possible fracture. I'm also worried about swelling of the brain and a possible bleed on the brain. She needs to be medevac'd to Landsthul Regional Medical Centre; they have the facilities that Special Agent Blye needs. I've already organized for a transport." Said the doctor as he left to continue prepping Agent Blye for transport.

Granger pulled out his sat phone and dialed a Los Angeles area code.

"Hetty, we have a problem. It's Special Agent Blye. She's been injured in an IED attack."

"Define injured Owen." Said Hetty as she looked over at Deeks who was smiling and talking with Callen and Sam.

"She was knocked back by the IED, she's hit her head. She's unconscious. The doctors here X-rayed her; she's got a possible skull fracture, their worried about brain swelling or a bleed."

"Is she being taken to Landsthul?" Asked Hetty.

"Yeah, she's being prepped for transport now. One of the doctors from here is going with her to make sure the transport goes off without any more hitches."

"Thank you for letting me know Owen." Said Hetty as she hung up the phone.

Hetty looked over at Deeks with a serious face. She walked over to the guys who were laughing and joking around.

"Hey Hetty" Said Sam as Deeks and Callen turned to face the small statured women.

"Mr Deeks. Can I see you for a moment?"

"Uh yeah sure. What's going on?" he said as they walked together to Hetty's office.

"Take a seat Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as Deeks sat down.

"Ms Blye has been injured in an IED attack in Afghanistan."

"Is she…"

"No, no, she's unconscious, but she's alive."

Hetty I need to be there with her."

"I understand Mr Deeks. There is a transport in 90 minutes. Your name is on the guest list. Go be with your partner Mr Deeks."

Deeks quickly ran from Hetty's office, grabbed his bag and blew quickly past Callen and Sam out of the mission.

Callen and Sam walked up to Hetty. "What's going on Hetty?" Asked Callen.

"Ms Blye has been injured in an IED attack in Afghanistan. Mr Deeks has gone to be with her." Said Hetty

"What can we do Hetty?" Said Sam

Hetty smiled.

Please review guys, let me know what you think!


	2. Landsthul

"Well for starters Mr Hanna, Mr Callen you can make sure Mr Deeks makes his flight in one piece. He is worried about Ms Blye and I…"

"We get it Hetty, we're on it." Said Callen

"Secondly pack a bag gentleman, your presence is needed in Afghanistan. You'll meet Assistant Director Granger on the ground and be briefed on the situation and crime scene. Grab your go bags gentleman.

Callen and Sam acknowledged Hetty and head out of the office after Deeks.

"Deeks!" Called out Sam.

Deeks turned to Callen and Sam behind him.

"Hold up" Said Sam

"I can't I've got to ah…" Said Deeks as he stumbled over his words.

"We know Deeks, Hetty filled us in. We're coming with you, we're going to Afghanistan to meet Granger and find out what the hell happened" Said Callen

"I can't lose her" Deeks blurted out.

"You won't lose her Deeks, Kensi is strong, she's a fighter okay." Said Sam

"Yeah uh. I have to…"

"We'll give you a lift." Said Callen

"Uh yeah, okay thanks." He said, clearly still in shock after hearing the news about Kensi.

As they walked to the car. Callen asked Deeks "Do you know where they've taken her."

"Uh yeah." Said Deeks as he pulled out his phone. "Hetty texted me. Somewhere in Germany?"

"Landsthul?" Queried Sam

"Yeah, that's it. You know it."

"Yeah, she's in good hands Deeks. Trust me I know." Said Sam

"Thanks Sam. I'll feel better when I see her."

"Come on, let's go." Said Callen

All three of them jumped in the car and headed towards the airfield.

They arrived at the airfield shortly after. All 3 of them got out of the car as the plane was fuelling up and started to board.

"How long til we're in Afghanistan?" Asked Deeks.

"It's about a 16 hour flight to Afghanistan, and then you've still gotta get to Germany." Said Callen

"It's at least another 7 hours to Germany." Said Sam.

"Damn it." Said Deeks

Sam and Callen looked at each other.

"Deeks I know you want to get there and be with her, but short of a time machine that isn't going happen." Sad Sam

"I get it Sam."

Callen stepped in before Sam pushed him too far.

"Looks Deeks, Kensi is going to need you, try and get some sleep some rest okay. We'll wake you if there's any news okay."

Deeks exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah okay, thanks Callen." Said Deeks as he walked away to try and get some sleep.

Cut forward 7 hours later to Germany

Kensi had arrived without incident at Landsthul, she was placed in a coma to help her heal from her injuries and take the stress off her brain. She received an MRI on her brain revealed bleed and increased intracranial pressure.

Dr Weston, who was looking after Kensi called the base where Assistant Director Granger was. "Assistant Director. This is Dr Weston from Landsthul Regional Medical Centre. I am treating Special Agent Blye."

"What's her condition?" Asked Granger

"We've MRI'd her head, it showed a bleed and increased intra-cranial pressure. She's currently in a coma. We need to operate to repair the bleed and release the intracranial pressure."

"I see." Replied Granger

"We'll know more after the surgery and when she wakes up."

"Thank you Dr Weston."

Owen dialled Hetty's number and explained Kensi's situation to her.

"I understand Owen." Said Hetty as she dialled Sam's number.

"Hetty, you have an update on Kensi?" Said Sam, which caused Callen to jerk his attention to the phone call.

"Yes Mr Hanna. Ms Blye is in a coma, she has a bleed on the brain and increase pressure, she is undergoing surgery to fix it.

"Okay, I'll let Callen and Deeks know, thanks Hetty"

"What's going on?" Asked Callen.

"Deeks need to hear this as well G, give me a second." Said Sam as he walked over to wake Deeks up.

"Deeks, wake up. I've got some news about Kensi."

"What's going on Sam." He said as he yawned and opened his years. "Is their news on Kensi?"

"Yeah there is, she's in a coma, she's having surgery to fix a bleed and to relive pressure in her brain."

"Oh my god."Whispered Deeks.

"Deeks she's in good hands, there's nothing you can do for her right now."

"I know Sam, I just feel useless."

"I know Deeks, I know."

Cut forward to landing in Afghanistan

The plane touched down in Afghanistan and the landing door opened revealing Callen and Sam standing there with Assistant Director Granger waiting for them.

Granger walked up to the three men. "Callen, Sam, Deeks."

"Any news on Kensi?" Asked Deeks

"Nothing yet Deeks." Said Granger.

Deeks exhaled.

Sam and Callen looked at Deeks. "Call if you need anything Deeks, anytime day or night." Said Sam

You call when her condition changes alright Deeks. Tell Kensi we'll see her soon okay" Said Callen

"Yeah thanks I will thanks guys."Deeks and turned away walking back onto the plane and waited for it to take off.

"He going to be okay?" Asked Granger

"He needs see his partner."

"Hmmm. "Alright, let's go, crime scene is waiting.

Callen and Sam walked off with Granger to the crime scene.

Kensi had made it through surgery and had been moved to a room still in coma.

Hours later Deeks had touched down in Germany and had made his way to the hospital. Deeks was standing outside the hospital nervous, anxious to see her. He took a deep breath and made his way inside.

"My name is Detective Marty Deeks. I'm with NCIS out of Los Angeles. I'm here to see Special Agent Blye. I'm her partner."

"Okay, let me find her Doctor, Detective. Take a seat."

A million scenarios started to run through Deeks head as he waited for the doctor. A couple of minutes later he saw a doctor walking towards him.

"Hi I'm Doctor Weston. I'm the doctor looking after Special Agent Blye.

"I'm Detective Deeks. I'm here partner. How is she doing?" he asked

Dr Weston explained to Deeks about Kensi's condition.

"Okay, okay..Uh..I can see her please." Said Deeks

"Yes of course. Come with me." Said Dr Weston as they walked towards Kensi's room.

"She's just in there Detective." Said Dr Weston as they stood outside Kensi's room.

"Okay, thank you Doc."

Deeks stood outside Kensi's room. He wanted to go in desperately to be with her, to hold her. But he was scared to see her, to see her in such a weak, vulnerable position. He took a deep breath, put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He saw Kensi laying there, her head wrapped in bandages, tubes coming off her. Deeks had to use all of his strength not to break down.

He walked over slowly and sat down in the chair next to Kensi and took her hand. "Kensi, sugar bear, its Deeks. What have gotten yourself into huh? I love you Kens. I need to know you're going be alright. I need to know we're going to be okay. I need you to wake up for me please." He said as he started to break down, not letting go of her hand.

Over the next week Deeks had rarely left Kensi's bedside. He had been checking in with Callen and Sam advising there had been no change in Kensi's on condition.

Kensi has been in a coma since the accident. She could remember being blown backwards hitting her head. Images kept racing through her head, flashes in time, flashes of a shaggy haired blonde man.

Day 8 started the same as the past 7 days. Deeks grabbed a coffee and took a seat next to Kensi talking to her. "Kens, I love you so much. I need you here Kens. I don't know what I'd do without. Please, please wake up."

Deeks watched as Kensi eye's zig zagged back and forth.

Kensi mind was running a million miles an hour. The images kept flashing in front of her eyes. Faster and faster. She wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up.

Deeks was so concentrated on Kensi that he didn't hear Dr Weston come up behind him.

"How are we doing today? He asked as he walked around to check the clipboard attached to the end of the bed.

"The same as usual doc. I'm just waiting for her to wake up."

Dr Weston smiled.

"Is she dreaming Doc?" he asked referring to her rapid eye movement.

"Possibly Detective. It could also be her brain trying to process heal and process information."

"Thanks Doc." Deeks smiled.

Deeks noticed Kensi's eye lids moving faster and faster. "Uh Doc is she okay? Her eyes they're moving faster."

"Let me.." But before Dr Weston could finish the machines started beeping.

"What's going on?" Yelled Deeks as medical personnel rushed passed him.

Dr Weston didn't respond. Suddenly Kensi opened her eyes breathing heavy. The nurses put an oxygen mask on her, while Dr Weston checked her vitals.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Kensi looked around the room.

"Do you know where you are?" he said as he shone a light into her eyes.

"My name is Kensi Blye. She said in between heavy breaths.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital."

"Deeks moved passed the medical staff and got back to Kensi's side and took her hand. "Kensi, it's Deeks, it's all going to be okay. I promise."

Kensi withdrew her hand from Deeks. "Who are you?"

"Kensi, you're messing with me right. This is payback."

"I don't know who you are."

Deeks got up and walked out of the room in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't remember him.

He pulled out his phone and called Hetty.

"Mr Deeks, is everything okay?"

"No, Hetty it's not"

Please, please review guys! Let me know what you think!


	3. Who Are You?

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, follows and faves. Reviews are always appreciated

Hetty drew a breath. "What's happened Mr Deeks?"

Deeks wiped his hand over his face. "She doesn't remember who I am Hetty"

"How much time has she lost Mr Deeks."

"I uh I don't know Hetty, the doctors were checking her over. I'm not with her right now. She doesn't remember me Hetty, what would I even say to her, I'm a total stranger in her eyes."

"I will make Mr Hanna and Mr Callen aware of the situation and send them onto you. In the meantime Mr Deeks find out what you can from the doctors. We need to know what the last thing she remembers, what year she thinks this is and other information you deem useful. I'll see you soon Mr Deeks"

"Okay, yep, I'll check in with the doctors when there done. Wait, what, do you mean you'll see me soon Hetty? I'm not coming home without her."

"Of course you're not Mr Deeks, which is why I have Assistant Director Granger coming back from Afghanistan to as a temporary replacement whilst I come to you Mr Deeks."

"You're coming to Germany?"

"Mr Deeks one of our team is in trouble! Of course I am coming to Germany." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Detective." Said Dr Weston as he approached Deeks.

"Doc, what's going on? How is she?"

"She's awake, she knows her name, she knows she's in a hospital, beyond that we're not sure she's just woken up from a coma. We're trying not to overwhelm her too much today Detective. We'll talk to her tomorrow and see where she's at. In the meantime, Detective you should get some rest your partner is going to need you."

Deeks walked over to visitor accommodation, where he had been sleeping since he had arrived and tried to do what Dr Weston had told him, he tried to get some rest because he knew the road ahead was a long one."

Meanwhile Hetty had called Callen and Sam to let them know about the situation

"Gentleman, we have a situation"

"What's going on Hetty? Are Kensi and Deeks alright?"

Hetty remained silent for a moment.

"Hetty!" said Callen with more authority. He and Sam were preparing to hear the worst.

"Mr Deeks is dealing with everything the best way he can. He is still in Germany supporting Ms Blye."

"And Kensi?"

"Ms Blye is awake, she knows who she is, she knows that she is in a hospital, she remembers the explosion."

"Okay" Said a confused Callen. "What's the problem?"

"She didn't recognise Mr Deeks."

"Wait, are you saying she's lost her memory?"

"It appears that is what's happened."

"Do we know how much time she has lost Hetty?"

"No Mr Callen. Dr Weston, who is her attending physician, did not want to add to much stress to her immediately after she has woken from the coma."

"Understood Hetty. We're finishing up here and we'll head straight there."

"Safe travels Mr Callen." She said as she hung up the phone, picked up her bag and walked out of OSP.

7 Hours later Callen and Sam had arrived in Germany

"How long have you known Kensi?" Asked Sam as they de-planed.

"Only since she started at OSP, just a couple of years. Why?"

"Well just depending on how much time she's lost she's gonna need someone who's knows about her past and let's face it, she's no exactly open about it." Said Sam

"Look I'm sure Hetty has everything taken care of everything."

A man got out of an awaiting car. "Agent Callen, Agent Hanna? I'm Agent Acker. Miss Lange asked me to pick you up and take you to Landsthul to see Detective Deeks and Agent Blye."

"Nice to meet you Agent Acker." They both said as the got in the car and headed to the hospital.

Callen and Sam arrived at the hospital and walked up to the girl who was standing behind the desk. "I'm Agent Callen, this is Agent Hanna NCIS. I'm looking for Detective Deeks, his partner Special Agent Blye was brought in suffering from a head injury."

"Yes Detective Deeks is in our visitor accommodation. Would you like me to organise for the doctor to speak to you about Ms Blye and then be escorted to see her."

"Yes, thank you." Said Callen as the nurse went to find Dr Weston.

Callen and Sam sat in the waiting room while they waited for Dr Weston. Callen looked at Sam who had a look of concern across his face. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about Kensi."

"We're all worried about Kensi, Sam."

"I'm gonna grab some tea. Do you want some coffee?"

"I'm good Sam. Thanks."

As Sam got up Dr Weston came into view. "Excuse me are you Agent Callen and Agent Hanna."

"Yes, we are. How is Kensi?" Asked Sam

"Come with me. I'll take you to her. As I told Ms Lange, she was awake, she knew her name, she knew she was in a hospital and she remembers the explosion but beyond that…"

"You said she knew, is she back in a coma now?"

"No she's just sleeping normally now, but we are keeping a close eye on her." Said Dr Weston as they arrived at her room. Callen and Sam stood at the window as they saw her lying in the hospital bed with tubing and lines running off her, an oxygen mask on her face. They had never seen her so week so incapable, a shadow of her former self. They were going to find who had hurt their little sister and make them pay.

Callen took a minute to regain his composure before turning to Dr Weston. "Can you take us to Detective Deeks, Dr Weston?"

"Yeah, sure this way. "He hadn't left her side since he got here."

Callen and Sam looked at each other and smiled and followed Dr Weston into where Deeks was sleeping.

"He looks like he hasn't slept in days." Said Callen referring to Deeks.

"I don't think he's been able to, he's been too worried about his partner." Said Dr Weston. Exhaustion seems to have gotten the better of him."

"Thank you Dr Weston." Said Callen as Dr Weston left and continued on his rounds.

"Do you want to wake him up, let him know were here?"

"No, no, let him sleep, he needs it, but one of us should stay up in case he wakes up. I'll take the first shift to stay up." Said Sam

"Okay, wake me if he wakes okay." Said Callen as he started to bed down.

"I will" Said Sam

As the night passed by, hour by hour the hospital became quieter and quieter. He could hear noises coming from Deeks's direction as he was slowly waking up.

Deeks opened his eyes and tried to focus. He saw what looked like Callen asleep in one corner and Sam sitting in the other corner. Deeks sat up and moved his legs over across the side of the bed.

"Sam?" Queried Deeks

"Yeah, it's me, Callen's here too." Said Sam as he got up and sat down next to Deeks.

"Thank y.." but before Deeks could finish Sam pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for coming Sam."

"Of course Deeks. You don't even have to ask." As they withdrew from the hug

"Come on." Said Sam

"Where are we going?"

"Well I'm going to make some tea. I thought we could talk."

Deeks didn't respond.

"Deeks?" Said Sam.

"Sorry, um yeah, tea sounds fine." He said in a distracted tone as they walked over to the kitchenette and made their tea and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about Sam?"

"You and how this is affecting you Deeks. I know you've had no-one to talk to you, you've been here by yourself and I know you're trying to stay strong for her, but you need to look after yourself too Deeks, because she's gonna need you."

"I know she's gonna need me Sam. That's why I can't…" he said as he started to break down."

Sam put his hand on Deeks's back. "It's why you need to Deeks." Said Sam calmly. "I know you want to be strong, you feel you have to be. You want to be there for her. I promise you. I get it. But the way you are right now, you're not in the right position to help her. Let me help you, let me listen to you and get you to where you need to be, to be there for her."

Deeks looked at Sam. He knew Sam was right. He took a deep breath in and started to talk.

"She looked at me and saw nothing Sam. I was a stranger to her; she didn't even know who I was. I mean how I am supposed to help her when she has no idea who I am? He said as he started to break down.

"You take it one day at a time Deeks, you explain to her that you work together, you're her partner and that you were in a relationship before her accident and that you're not expecting anything and that you're here to help her, help to try and remember what happened and if she can't you're here as a friend, a teammate to help her to move forward."

"What if she doesn't want help Sam, what if she just keeps pushing me away."

"Are you telling me that you would leave her Deeks?"

"No of course not Sam. I would never."

"Well no matter what she says or does, you don't leave her; you need to show her that you'll be there for her."

"I will Sam. I just feel so useless."

"Don't worry Deeks; you'll have plenty of time to feel useless in the future" Smiled Sam.

Deeks chuckled, for the first time since he had been here.

"Come on, we better get back before G wakes up and reports us missing."

They walked back to where Callen was sleeping and to their surprise he was still sound asleep.

"Just remember, you've got everyone behind you Deeks. Try and get some rest you're going to need it."

"Yeah" Whispered Deeks as he crawled back into bed and began to drift back off to sleep. Sam who hadn't had much sleep on the flight over followed soon after.

Cut forward to the morning

Callen was the first up in the morning; he was never one to sleep in. "He opened his eyes slowly and saw Hetty sitting across from him. He sat up quickly trying to focus his eyes.

"Good Morning Mr Callen." Said Hetty

"Good Morning Hetty." Said a groggy Callen. "What time did you get in?"

"Oh a couple of hours ago."

"And you didn't wake us because?"

"You all looked like crap Mr Callen."

Callen chuckled as Hetty smiled.

"Is there someone where one can get some tea Mr Callen?"

"Well I don't know if the tea is up to your standard Hetty, but follow me." He said as he got up and they walked towards the kitchenette.

"How is our Mr Deeks doing?"

"I don't know I haven't had a chance to talk to him, he was asleep when Sam and I had arrived. He's had a rough week."

"Mmmm" Replied Hetty

Callen and Hetty made their tea and headed back to Deeks and Callen who were stirring from their sleep.

"Hetty, what are you doing?"

"Is that a trick question Mr Hanna?"

"Huh?" replied Sam

"I'm here because one of our team is down Mr Hanna and I have some information that will assist Ms Blye getting back on her feet depending on where in time she has lost her memory."

Dr Weston suddenly appeared at the door. "She made it through the night without any hiccups and she is awake and seems to know where she is if you would like to see her, however so it is not to overwhelm her."

They followed Dr Weston to Kensi's room; who went in first leaving them standing outside her room looking in as she spoke to the doctor.

"Ms Blye, how are you feeling this morning?"

My head just feels like it's been stomped on. Everything is just blank. I mean I remember explosions I remember hitting my head and then it goes blank. It doesn't make sense I 've been stationed here and Tokyo but never the Middle East it doesn't make sense."

"Owww" she said as she reached up to touch her head.

"Try to relax Ms Blye. I have some of your work colleagues here. Are you okay to see them?

"I don't know whether I'll remember them, but okay."

Dr Weston walked outside. "She is ready to take visitors, but just one at a time, its best she not be overwhelmed right now."

"Gentleman I know you would all like to see Ms Blye but I need to speak to Ms Blye alone first." Said Hetty as she turned to enter Kensi's room.

"Good Afternoon Ms Blye." Said Hetty as she approached her bed.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Said Kensi

"My name is Hetty Lange. I work for NCIS. You work for me as part of a team that is based out of Los Angeles."

"I don't remember you. I'm sorry."

"What do you remember Ms Blye."

"I know I work for NCIS. I was based in Washington. I remember the Washington Monument. How long have I been working for you?"

"Since 2009" Replied Hetty.

"2009" Whispered Kensi. "What year is this?"

Hetty didn't respond.

"What year is this" said in a more demanding tone

"2015, its 2015 Ms Blye."

"I've lost 6 years." She whispered. "I've lost 6 years." She continued to whisper over and over again with tears coming down her face.

Callen, Sam and Deeks watched from the outside until Deeks couldn't take it anymore and started to walk towards the door to Kensi's room, but Sam put his arm out to stop him.

"Deeks, stop." Said Sam

"She's my partner, she's in there, she's hurting and you're telling me I should do nothing Sam."

"I'm not telling you do nothing Deeks, but there's a reason Hetty is doing what she's doing and you need to let her do it." Said Sam as Deeks nodded and watching intensely through the glass.

Hetty took Kensi's hand. "You may have lost 6 years Ms Blye, but myself and our team along with people from your past are going to help you rebuild your memories." Smiled Hetty as she withdrew her hand. "I have to go but I'll be back later and we can continue to talk some more." Said Hetty as she got up and started to exit the room.

"Okay" replied Kensi.

"Excuse me Hetty, is it?"

"Yes, Ms Blye."

"When I was unconscious I saw images, people from the past, I saw a lot of images of a man. He was here when I woke up. He kind of looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo."

Callen and Sam chuckled as Deeks smiled.

Hetty smiled. "He is your partner both inside NCIS and out." Smiled Hetty.

"Can I see him?" she asked

"I'll send him in for you Ms Blye" Said Hetty as she left the room.

"Gentleman. I have something to attend to. I will return in a few hours. "Said Hetty as she turned to Deeks. "Mr Deeks your partner is asking for you."

Hetty walked away and pulled out her phone and dialled a number after a few rings a familiar voice answered.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Mr Gibbs, I am in urgent need of your assistance."

"Where?"

"Germany, Landsthul."

"Who?"

"Agent Blye."

"I'll be on the next transport."

"I'll see you soon."

Hetty smiled as she walked down the coriander.

In the meantime Deeks took a breath and entered the room and walked over to Kensi

"Hi" she said

"Hi" said Deeks, as he stuttered to get the word out.

"Hetty said we're partners, inside the office and out."

"Yeah."

"I don't remember."

"I know."

"Can we start over?" she asked. "I'm Kensi Blye"

Deeks smiled

"I'm Marty Deeks"

Bit of a longer chapter this time guys, let me know what you think! Please post a review if you can! I always love to read them!


	4. Gibbs Meets Deeks

"You're name is Deeks?" She queried

"Yeah Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD."

"That woman who was here…"

"Hetty" Said Deeks

"She said we're partners both inside NCIS and out."

Sam and Callen watched and listened outside from the other side of the glass.

"That's right Kensi."

Kensi shot look down with a confused look. "That can't be right. It's against the rules."

"Kensi, its fine Hetty already knows about us she doesn't have a problem with it."

Callen looked at Sam. "Hetty's okay with this." He queried.

"Don't look at me I have no idea." Said Sam as he turned his attention back to Kensi and Deeks.

"I'm not talking about Hetty. I'm talking about Gibbs, the boss that I do remember. Rule Number 12, never date a co-worker."

Sam turned to Callen "G, you've never told me Kensi worked for Gibbs."

"She spent some time with Gibbs in Washington before coming to OSP." He said as he continued to focus on Kensi and Deeks.

"We're gonna need Gibbs." Said Callen.

"G?"

"She's missing 6 years Sam. That's before she was at OSP, when she was still working with Gibbs. She's not going to know who any of us are." He said.

Meanwhile Hetty arrived at the airport and was awaiting Gibbs arrival

Hetty was standing next to the rental car as Gibbs walked out of airport, go-bag in hand.

"Hetty" he said as he walked over to her.

"Jethro, good to see you."

"What the hell happened to Blye?"

"Ms Blye was intelligence gathering. An IED exploded and she was blown backwards by the blast. Ms Blye hit her head on some rocks. She doesn't remember anything about OSP, anything about her team in LA. The last thing she remembers is working for you and your team out of Washington.

"What are we waiting for?" He said as Hetty threw him the keys, he threw his bag in trunk, jumped in the car with Hetty and headed to Landsthul.

Meanwhile back at Landsthul Deeks was still in with Kensi

Deeks was sat next to Kensi as she tried to absorb everything. "Kens, are you okay?"

"I just this is a lot. I mean I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are and you tell me that we're dating and I just…ahhh!" she said as she winced as put her hand to her skull.

"Kensi?! We need some help in here!" yelled Deeks. A few seconds' later nurses came rushing into the room and forced him out of the room and closed the curtains as Dr Weston entered and tended to Kensi.

Sam, Callen and Deeks waited anxiously outside awaiting news about Kensi.

Meanwhile inside Kensi's room. Dr Weston was attending to Kensi

"Agent Blye, can you tell me if the pain is a sharp pain or a throbbing."

"Sharp" she said as she struggled to get the words out.

"Okay, alright. I think that letting your partner see you was too much for you. I'm going to give you something to help with the pain and some medication to help you get some rest okay."

Kensi nodded as Dr Weston injected her IV with a sedation agent. He watched as she slowly drifted off, as the nurses eased her down into the bed and helped make her comfortable.

Dr Weston turned to one of the nurses. "Agent Blye has bleeding on the brain and brain swelling. I want a nurse with her at all times and report any changes in her condition to me immediately."

"Yes doctor." Replied the nurse as she took a seat next to Kensi.

The nurses and Dr Weston exited her room to find the three men waiting anxiously.

"Is she okay Doctor?" asked a concerned Deeks. "Did…Did I cause…her…to…" he said as he struggled.

Sam put his hand on Deeks shoulder trying to get him to relax a little.

"It's not your fault Detective, but I think that it was a lot for her to take in at once, we'll look after her and let you know when she is awake and she can take visitors."

Deeks looked down and away from Doctor Weston. He took a step towards to Deeks. "Detective, please don't blame yourself for what just occurred with Agent Blye."

Deeks nodded as Dr Weston walked off to see other patients.

Meanwhile Gibbs and Hetty had arrived at Landsthul and headed towards Kensi's room

"He's right you know Deeks, you can't blame yourself, the ones to blame are the people who planted the IED."

"Yeah." He whispered. "How is everything going on that front? Any news from Granger? Or you guys? You haven't really said much about what went on when you we're there." He noted

"Yeah, we collected bomb fragments and sent them to Quantico."

"Wait, wha, why Quantico? Should they have gone to Washington to NCIS HQ?"

"No Deeks, all IED devices used against our troops and sailors go to Quantico and the components are inputted into a database that compares the bomb signature to other known attacks.

"And?"

"We don't know." Said Callen

Deeks looked at Callen in complete disbelief. "That's Kensi lying in that bed Callen!" Yelled Deeks.

Callen put his hand out stopping Deeks. "Calm down Deeks. I'll have Granger make a call and get him to make a priority."

"It should have already been a priority Callen!" he said

"Look I understand, she's like my baby sister and I want to find the people responsible, but there are other people, sailors, marine's that have been injured, hurt their families are waiting for answers as well. Are you telling me that we should make those families wait even longer to have closure, to have answers first?"

"This is about OUR family Callen"

Callen started to respond to Deeks as Gibbs walked through the door.

"Yeah and we're going to find answers." Said Gibbs

"Callen, Sam." He said as he nodded at them.

Gibbs walked over to Deeks, stood in front of him and looked at him up and down. "Deeks, with me." Said Gibbs as he started to walk away towards the elevator as Deeks followed.

"One of Gibbs famous elevator talks I've heard so much about?" Queries Sam

"Well, it's either gonna be one of his elevator talks or he's gonna slap him upside the head and tell him to get his head back in the game." Said Callen

"You ever been head slapped by Gibbs G?" Asked Sam

Callen smiled and didn't respond.

"I bet you have" smiled Sam.

Meanwhile Deeks and Gibbs stepped into the elevator.

Callen and Sam watched as Gibbs turned to Deeks as the door closed. Gibbs hit the button to the hit the emergency stop button

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Wha...what kind of a question is that. I'm here for Kensi I'm trying to find answers for her and I.." he said as he tried not to break down.

"Look Deeks I don't know you okay. But I know Callen, Sam, Hetty, Granger and their doing everything to find out who did this to Blye and you I don't know what you're doing, all I heard was you yelling at Callen which isn't helping anyone! He said with authority.

Deeks looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Never apologise it's a sign of weakness." He said. "I need you start thinking about her instead of yourself, you understand me and if you can't do that go, go home to Los Angeles."

"I'm sor." He started to apologise, but Gibbs shot him a look.

"Right, ah no, apologises. It won't happen again."

"Good" said Gibbs as he slapped Deeks on the back of the head and turned back towards the front of the elevator and hit the emergency stop as the elevator started up and opened the doors.

"What was that for!" Asked an annoyed Deeks

"For being an idiot." He said as he walked back to where Callen, Sam and Hetty were waiting.

"Right" Said Deeks as he smiled and followed him back to where everyone was waiting.

"Everything okay Gibbs?" Asked Callen

"It will be when I can find some coffee." He replied

Callen chuckled.

Deeks walked up to Callen. "I wanted to apologise about earlier."

Gibbs shot Deeks a look.

"Didn't Gibbs give you the lecture on apologizing?"

"No, he said never say you're sorry and I didn't I said the word apologise." He smirked

"Rule 14" Said an impressed Gibbs

"Bend the line don't break it." Said an unsure Callen

Gibbs smiled. "There may be hope for you yet Deeks."

Deeks smiled as Gibbs walked towards Kensi's room and opened the door to find an older nurse sitting by Kensi's bedside. She looked up to find Gibbs standing at the edge of the bed looking at Kensi.

"Sir I'm sorry. The doctor specifically advised no visitors.

"Ma'am I'm Special Agent Gibbs NCIS. The patient Special Agent Kensi Blye, she is my family.

The nurse thought for a moment and looked at Gibbs and nodded. "Okay, you may stay Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled. "Thank you Ma'am." He said as he sat in a chair on the other side of Kensi's bed.

The nurse stared at Gibbs for a few seconds. "I'm sorry to pry Agent Gibbs but you look familiar have you been here before."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah a long time ago." The nurse smiled as Gibbs nestled into the chair looking on as Kensi rested.


	5. Operation Bounty

While Kensi was under sedation Callen, Deeks, Sam and Hetty to the visitor accommodation to get some valued rack time as Gibbs settled into the chair next to Kensi's bed coffee in hand as he watched over her.

As the hours passed the effects of the caffeine finally wore off and Gibbs finally managed to fall asleep.

Kensi woke up a couple of hours later to find Gibbs sleeping soundly in the chair on one side of her best and a nurse on her other side.

Kensi groaned as she tried to sit up causing the nurse to stand and walk over to her.

"How are you feeling Agent Blye?"

Kensi looked over and saw Gibbs smiling "How long has Gibbs been here?" She asked whilst ignoring her question.

"Agent Blye I need to know how your head is feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"No more than before. Now answer my question. How long has Gibbs been here and where is Deeks?"

"Agent Gibbs has been here with you since you were awake last."

"He's been here the whole time?" she whispered.

"Yes, he has." Said the nurse.

"What about Deeks and the small woman, uh, uh" She said as struggled to remember her name. "Hetty?"

"They are getting some rest Agent Blye as you should be doing?"

"Yeah" Said Kensi as she nodded as she closed her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Gibbs awoke to the sound of the bustling of the hospital, he stretched his hands over his head and focused his eyes and saw that Kensi was awake and staring at him.

"Hey Boss." She said

"Blye, how long have you been awake. You should be resting."

"Well the body woke up boss; it didn't want to rest anymore."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah"

The nurse assigned watched on as Gibbs spoke to the young agent.

"I lost 6 years Gibbs." She said. "I'm trying to remember but it's blank. I mean sometimes I remember spots of things, but nothing solid. All I really get are the images of Deeks, who I thought was Shaggy, until I met him. Hetty said I'm working out of LA for Office Special Projects, going undercover. I have a new team. I don't remember any of it."

"Yeah, yeah I know Blye."

"What happened, why did I leave your team Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Kensi, he knew how frustrated she was, he remembered back to when he had lost his memories.

"You were re-assigned Kensi, not my call."

""I just wish I could remember, it's so frustrating" She said as she started to get angry.

The nurse got up out of her chair and walked over to the side of her bed. "Agent Blye, your head injury needs time to heal. I need you stay calm." She said

Kensi took a deep breath. "Sorry. I just want to be able to remember."

The nurse smiled at Kensi. "I need to go and find the doctor. I'll have another nurse come in and take over." She said as started to walk out the door.

"Ma'am, I'll keep an eye on her while you find her Doctor."

The nurse looked at Gibbs. "The doctor gave specific instructions Agent Gibbs."

"I understand Ma'am, but we'll be fine."

The nurse inhaled sharply. "Alright, but no stress, she needs to rest." She said

Gibbs nodded as the nurse left to find her Doctor.

Gibbs turned his attention back to Kensi "I know its frustrating Kensi. You remember when I got blown up and lost my memories."

"Yeah I heard. I was in Tokyo when it all happened."

"How did you get them back?" She asked

Gibbs chuckled. "I uh got head slapped."

Kensi sat shocked, who would have the balls to head slap Gibbs.

"Let me guess. Dinozzo?"

Gibbs smiled and chuckled. "No" he said simply.

Kensi shot him a look

"Ziva"

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed that one. Too bad you can't head slap me to get all my memories to come back."

"Yeah" Chuckled Gibbs as he looked at Kensi

Meanwhile Hetty was sitting in one of the chairs in the guest accommodation, cup of tea in hand as she watched as Sam, Callen and Deeks began to wake up.

Callen was the first one to wake. He opened his eyes to find Hetty watching him.

"Can I help you Hetty?" He queried as he sat up.

"Perhaps I can help you Mr Callen" She as she smiled as she slide a cup of coffee in front of Callen.

Callen smiled and picked up the coffee and took a sip. "Mmm, thank you Hetty.

Meanwhile the smell of coffee was causing Sam and Deeks to slowly wake up. They both sat up and saw Callen and Hetty sitting across from them drinking their hot beverages.

"Nothing for us?" Said Sam and twisted from side to side to loosen up.

"Oh you under estimate me Mr Hanna. "Coffee, black for you." She said as she handed him his coffee.

"Thank you Hetty"

"You got anything there for me?" Asked Deeks as look curiously at Hetty.

Hetty smiled and handed him his coffee.

"Any news on Kensi? Any news from Abby about the IED?" Asked Callen

"Assistant Director Granger requested the fragments be re-directed to Abby arriving last night. I'll have Gibbs call for an update."

"Speaking of, where is Gibbs?" Asked Callen

"Still with Kensi?" suggested Sam

They all got up and started to head back towards Kensi's room. Upon arriving they saw Dr Weston enter the room

"Agent Blye how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, the sleep really helped." She said

"That's good to hear."

"When I can go home?" She asked

Gibbs chuckled.

"We'll monitor your progress for the next couple of days and then make a decision" Said Dr Weston. "You just concentrate on getting your rest and healing up ok."

Kensi nodded as he left the room.

"You heard the Doc Blye. Rest, Heal Up. I'll be back in a few." He said as he headed out the door to meet everyone.

"Yeah" Whispered Kensi as she nodded as she lay back in the bed and tried to rest.

"How is she Gibbs?" Asked Callen

"She's awake. She remembers working for me in DC. She remembers DiNozzo, Ziva. Didn't really say too much else she needs to rest. "We heard anything about the IED?"

"The last information we have is that it was being re-directed from Quantico to Abby."

Gibbs pulled out his phone. "I'll check in with Abby." He said as he started to dial Abby's number

"Gibbs?" Said Deeks.

"Yeah Deeks"

"Can she have visitors?"

Gibbs stopped and turned towards Deeks. "Sure, just don't stress her Deeks." He said as he started to walk back away again.

Meanwhile back in DC Abby was analysing the parts of the IED that were sent to her and running them through the database when Dinozzo and McGee walked into her lab with a Caf Pow in hand.

"Abs we just heard about Kensi. Is she alright? We heard Gibbs flew to Germany. Is it true that she lost her memory? Any leads from the IED? Did you run them through the IED database? Did you get any hits?" Asked McGee, who through that whole conversation didn't stop to take a breath.

Tony and Abby stared at McGee. "What?" He said as the both head slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked in annoyance.

"For not letting Abby speak." He said. "So what have you got Abs?"

"Thank you Tony." She said as she took the Caf Pow right out of his hands and took a giant mouthful. "Wow brain freeze. Okay, so I ran the bomb components through the IED database and it came up with a match." She said as she brought up a file of an operation based out of OSP. Dinozzo skimmed the file. "We need to get in touch with Gibbs." He said and he turned to walk away.

Suddenly Abby's phone rang. "Abby's Lab. Hi Gibbs." She loudly so Dinozzo and Mc Gee could hear her, causing them stop in her tracks, they turned back and walked back over to Abby, who had a now put the phone on speaker phone. "Perfect timing as always. How is Germany? How is Kensi?

"Abs what do you have?"

"We ran the components through the IED database and it came out with a match to an operation out of OSP. An Operation Bounty. "

"What was the mission objective Abs?"

Abby scanned through the file. "To apprehend the Taliban's master bomb maker."

"What happened to the bomb maker?" Asked Gibbs

"According to the file Sam, Callen and Taskforce 232 apprehended him."

"Thanks Abs" Said Gibbs who now had a confused look on his face.

Gibbs walked back towards the Callen, Sam, Deeks and Hetty.

"Something wrong Gibbs?" Asked Callen

"Yeah Callen. Operation Bounty." He said

The 4 members of OSP looked at each other not sure what to say. Gibbs repeated himself

"Operation Bounty" He repeated himself. "Abby found a match on the components on the IED that was used on Kensi; they matched bombs fragments to the Taliban's master bomb maker. Problem is Callen; file says you and Sam apprehended the bomb maker with Taskforce 232."

"We did." Said Callen as Sam shot him a look. "

Well, we didn't Taskforce 232 took him into custody and we took Jafar Khan into custody after that for killing Thomas Booth for the intel."

"Well according to Abby the bomb signature is the same." Said Gibbs

"Looks like someone's taken over the business." Said Sam

"Pack your bags gentleman; you're going back to Afghanistan." Said Hetty


	6. Here We Go

Sam and Callen nodded as they started to head down the corridor to grab their gear. Deeks turned to look at Hetty.

"Uh Hetty I uh I need to be here with Kensi, she needs me here." Said Deeks causing Callen, Sam and Gibbs to stop and stare at him.

Hetty took a small step towards Deeks and smiled. "Mr Deeks, your team needs you. I will stay here with Ms Blye and I will keep you updated with her condition. Now go and get the SOB that did this." She said as she smiled.

Deeks chuckled softly and shot Hetty a soft smile and whispered. "I will." He said as he walked towards Callen and Sam as the three of them headed back towards their accommodations Hetty turned to Gibbs. "Take care of Mr Deeks, Gibbs."

"Don't worry Hetty I'll bring him home." He said as Hetty smiled. "And I won't forget Callen and Hanna" He said.

"Hetty, if anything changes with Blye's condition. Call me before you call Deeks." He said as Hetty nodded.

Gibbs walked away and caught up with Deeks, Callen and Sam.

"Transport leaves in 2 hours. Pick Ups in 1 hour." He said as they started to pack their gear.

"Callen, need you track down what happened to the Taliban's master bomb maker after he was handed off from the Taskforce."

"On it." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Nell's number.

Nell had fallen asleep at her desk in OPS, ear piece still attached when Callen's call came through.

"Nell? (No Answer), Nell? Are you there? "Nell groaned and used her hand to try and swat away the noise buzzing from her head.

"Nell, its Callen are you there, can you hear me?" He asked as Nell slowly opened up her eyes and tried to get her bearings.

"Callen? She mumbled as she pushed herself upright.

"Nell, you alright?"

"Yeah sorry, just uh fell asleep at my desk. I'm good, what do you need?"

"You sure, you're good?" He queried not quite believing her answers.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely. Just busy that's all."

"Sounds like Granger's got you run off your feet."

Nell looked around to check whether Granger was in the room before answering. "You have no idea. I will be so glad when Hetty is back."

Callen chuckled.

"How is Kensi?" She asked in a nervous voice afraid to know the question she asked.

"She's awake; she knows she was in an explosion." Then Callen went quiet.

"Callen?" She queried. "What's happened?"

Callen swallowed. "She lost 6 years, she doesn't remember, us, Hetty, OSP. Last thing remembers is working for Gibbs."

Nell exhaled hard. "Don't worry Callen, were going to find out who's behind it and bring them down." Said Nell.

Callen smiled. "Yeah, yeah we will."

"So why were you calling?" She asked.

"I need the report of what happened to the bomb maker we arrested with Taskforce 232 on the Thomas Booth case. Operation Bounty. "

Nell opened up a new search box and started typing, bringing up the file.

"Uh Callen we got a problem. The report, it's redacted, completely blacked out."

Callen huffed "Alright, I'll work on getting an unredacted copy. In the meantime can you do me favor and drill down on him, his family and confirm whether anyone, a son, a brother has taken over the business. We had to have missed something."

I will. Remember we didn't miss it, it was whoever interrogated him after he was captured did" She said as she clicked off her headset and got to work.

Callen smiled as he turned to Sam and Gibbs. "Nell's onto it. She's gonna drill down and analyze all the intel and I need to find Hetty." He said as he walked back towards Kensi's room.

"Callen, be back before the transport leaves I'm not waiting for you."

Callen smirked as he continued to walk away.

A few minutes he arrived back at Kensi's room to find her sleeping with Hetty in the chair next to her. Callen motioned his head at Hetty to step outside so they could talk.

You have news Mr Callen?"

"Actually Hetty I need a favor Hetty." He said

"What kind of favor Mr Callen?"

"One that requires you to get un re-dacted file of the interrogation of the Taliban Master bomb Maker."

Hetty shot Callen a confused look.

"The file we had access to. The document was redacted."

"You wait here with Ms Blye. I have a phone call to make" She said as she walked down the corridor.

Hetty arrived back a couple of minutes later.

The requested document will be with Ms Jones and Mr Beale momentarily.

"Wait, how did you…" He started to say as Hetty smiled.

"Never mind." He said as he got up from the side of the bed, kissed Kensi's forehead and walked out of the room back to Gibbs, Deeks and Sam.

"Alright an unredacted copy of the interrogation and his file has been emailed to Nell and Eric."

"Alright, so why don't you call the wonder twins and find out where there at on the other intel and tell them about the new unredacted file." Said Sam

"Way ahead of you Sam." Smiled Callen as he held up his phone and dialed Nell's number.

While Callen's checking in the (pause) Wonder Twins, Sam I need you to check in with CIA, NSA, DIA, and other letters of the alphabet you can think of (Sam chuckled) and see if there has been any chatter about anyone taking over the business."

Sam nodded as he opened his laptop and started to type.

Deeks turned to Gibbs. "What about me Gibbs?" He asked.

Gibbs walked over to Deeks. "I need you to get your head on straight. I need your head in the game Deeks. You focus on that. I'm counting on you to have Sam's back, Callen's back, my back. I need you focused" He said as he turned to walk away.

"I will Gibbs." He whispered as he continued to pack his gear.

Meanwhile in OPS Nell was hard at work drilling down on the data when Eric walked in.

"Morning Nell" He said as he walked into OPS, but she didn't respond.

"Nell?" he queried as he walked over to her, but she still didn't respond.

"Nell, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Eric, what's up."

"What, uh, no, everything is good, you were just ignoring me that's all."

"Uh, sorry I was reading." She said as she swung her chair to face him.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

Nell shot Eric a look and put what she was reading up onto the main screen.

"Operation Bounty?" He queried after skim reading the file. "That case is way closed.

"Yeah well. The IED that hit Kensi." She said

"Yeah?" said Eric.

"Abby matched the bomb signature to the bomb maker that Taskforce 232 and Callen and Sam apprehended."

"That's impossible. If he's been taken out…"

"Then someone stepped back in." Finished Nell. "Exactly so. I'm drilling down on all the intel that we have and his interrogation records to see whether there was any signs of a partner or protégé, or anyone that could have stepped in for him after he was arrested."

Eric smiled. "You need a second pair of hands." He said as he started typing. Nell smiled as they continued to drill down on the data.

As Eric started to type Nell's phone rang.

"It's Nell." She said as she answered.

"Nell, it's Callen, we're getting ready to head out to our transport. I had Hetty organize an unredacted copy of the report. You should have it."

Callen gave Nell the file name as Nell put her hand over the receiver. "Eric, Callen had Hetty send a file to us, it should be on the server." She said as she gave him the file name as Eric typed away.

"Alright got it." He said as he began to open the file.

"Alright, let Eric and I drill down on this we'll call you when were done."

"We'll be in Afghanistan in about hours 8 hours."

"Alright, we'll let you know the minute we have something." Said Nell as she clicked off the phone as her Eric started going through the file.

Meanwhile in Germany the transport was waiting outside for them.

"You 3 ready?" Said Gibbs. "Transports waiting."

Callen, Deeks and Sam grabbed their gear and started to head out to the transport.

They all nodded, picked up their gear and began their journey back to Afghanistan.

Back at the hospital Hetty had resumed her position by Kensi's bedside, watching over her as she slept.

Hetty watched over her as the hours continued to pass listening to hospital hustle bustle outside the room. Every now and again she could hear Kensi mumble and toss and turn, no doubt replaying the events of her past in her mind as she slept. After a couple of hours she woke to find Hetty by her bedside.

"Hi" She said cautiously.

"Ms Blye, how are you feeling?" Replied Hetty

"I'm fine. Where is Gibbs?" She asked.

"He's gone with Mr Deeks, Mr Callen, and Mr Hanna to deal with a situation. He'll be back as soon as he can."

Kensi nodded. "He's gone to find out who did this, didn't he?" Asked Kensi

"I would expect no less from Gibbs or your team Ms Blye" replied Hetty

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to be them when Gibbs finds them." She said

Hetty smiled and chuckled. "Indeed Ms Blye, indeed."

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Kensi spoke. "Um Hetty I know that I don't really know you, but um you seem to know me, can you tell me what's happened to me in the last 6 years?"

Hetty smiled. 'Of course Ms Blye" She said as started to fill Kensi in about the past 6 years.

Meanwhile Callen, Sam, Deeks and Gibbs were in the air and on their way to Afghanistan when Sam's satellite phone rang.

Sam pulled out his phone. "I gotta take this." He said as he got up and moved towards the front of the plane.

Sam returned a couple of minutes later. "That was my contact at the CIA. He knows the agent that conducted the interrogation, and he says that there was no indication that anyone took over."

Gibbs who had been silent for the trip so far finally spoke. "You believe him?" he queried without looking up.

"Yeah, yeah he was SEAL I served with him I trust him with my life Gibbs." Said Sam

"Alright." He said simply. "We need to interrogate the prisoner ourselves." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Washington's number.

Meanwhile in Washington Dinozzo was sitting at his desk chatting on the new young agents who happened to catch his eye when his phone rang. Without checking the caller ID Dinozzo answered his phone as McGee looked on.

"Go for Big D" He said as he smiled at the young agent.

"Big D?" Said Gibbs slowly.

Dinozzo stood up and looked around in a panic and then started chucking.

"Boss" he exclaimed. "How's Germany, how's Blye?" He asked trying to normalize the situation.

"Dinozzo, stop flirting with one of the probies and listen."

"Yes Boss." He replied.

"I need you to go to MTAC, organize an interrogation of the prisoner from the Operation Bounty file."

"We'll be in Afghanistan in 8 hours Dinozzo. Which means you want an answer in 4 hours yeah, yeah I know."

"Dinozzo, move it to MTAC you've got 2 hours." Said Gibbs as he looked at Callen. "You're giving them 2 hours" Said Callen

"Yep" Replied Gibbs

"You really think they'll get answers in 2 hours?" Asked Callen

Gibbs turned and stared at Callen, not saying anything.

Callen chuckled "Alright" He said turned away from Gibbs.

"Hey Callen" Said Gibbs

"Yeah, can you open your whatsajigger and get MTAC on it."

"By whatsajigger, do you mean my tablet?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Yeah" Said Callen as he connected to MTAC and the director who was standing by and began to brief him on the situation.

Dinozzo hung up the phone and looked over to McGee.

"McGee, we gotta go." He said

"Go? Go where?" He asked

"MTAC" He said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"MTAC?" Said McGee as he got up and followed Tony. "That was Gibbs wasn't it?"

"Yep, he's on his way to Afghanistan with the team from OSP and we need to interrogate the suspect in the Bounty file."

Mc Gee climbed the stairs as he did the flight time math in his head. "Alright well flight time from Germany to Afghanistan is about what 9 hours, which Gibbs would have given what 4 hours." He said as they reached the top of the stairs. Dinozzo turned to face McGee.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"We've got 2 hours." Said Tony as he put his iris to the scanner and the door buzzed open as he and McGee walked into down the ramp into MTAC.

"2 hours?!" Said McGee not noticing Gibbs on the screen as he walked in. "The boss can't be serious Tony, 2 hours! we're supposed to get that information in 2 hours! It's not like you or are I are Gibbs Tony! We can't just give him the Gibbs stare or do intimidation the Gibbs way and hope he gives it up. I mean I know it's about Kensi, she's our family too but I think the boss has lost.." But before McGee could finish Gibbs cut him off.

"Lost what McGee?" Said slowly as Callen who had witnessed everything watched on with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah lost what McGee." Said Tony with a giant grin on his face.

"Uh boss, hi."

"Lost what McGee?" Repeated Gibbs.

"Nothing boss, I um." Said McGee as he started to stumble over his words as Dinozzo walked over to him and head slapped him.

"Tony!"

"You two done" Asked Director Vance.

"Yes Director" Said Tony.

"Alright Gibbs and Callen were just filling me in on everything. "I've got Gitmo standing by with your prisoner ready for interrogation."

"Thank you Director." Said Tony

The director nodded.

"Dinozzo, 2 hours."

Tony nodded. "2 hours" As Gibbs cut off the communication.

"Agent Dinozzo, I have Gitmo standing by" Said one of the analysts.

"Put them online." Said Dinozzo as the image of the Taliban's Master Bomb Maker appeared on the screen.

"Here we go." Said Dinozzo

"Here we go" Echoed McGee


	7. Bassam Al- Madi

Dinozzo and McGee had been in MTAC for the last hour and a half questioning their prisoner as per Gibbs instructions.

"We can help you, you know. You tell us who took over your business when you were taken and we can make things better for you." Said McGee

"Federal agents (pause) wanting to make deals for information." He said slowly. "This is unusual. You have run out of torture methods to use hmm. Instead you talk."

"We don't want to torture you." Said McGee as Dinozzo jumped in.

"But I have no problem doing that if you don't tell me what I want to know. You know I try to be civilized. I do! I don't want to torture you but I will. So how about we stop going around circles, save you some pain and torture and me some time and tell me who took over the business.

The bomb maker nodded no.

Dinozzo looked at McGee. "I've tried being polite. I mean I have."

"You definitely have" Said McGee who nodded in agreement.

"I gave him every opportunity to co-operate. I'm done being polite." Said Dinozzo.

The bomb maker smiled. "There is nothing you can do to me nothing!" He yelled.

"Maybe not (pause) but there is something we can do to your wife and children."

The colour drained from the bomb maker's face. "My…my…wife…my children." He stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah, you know your wife Fatima and your children Abu Zafar and Aisha. We have eyes on them on the right now."

A look of anger came across the bomb makers face. "They're my family; they have nothing to do with this, leave them out of it!" He said angrily as he tried to stand up, but couldn't as he was chained to the desk.

"You hurt my family. An eye for an eye isn't it?" Said Dinozzo as he turned to one of the tech operators.

"Missile is locked and loaded and target co-ordinates have inputted, awaiting your go sir." He said.

Dinozzo turned back to the screen. "You have 30 seconds before I launch that missile. Who took over the business?" He asked again.

The bomb maker shook his head, unsure what to do. He didn't want to be responsible for murdering his wife and child, but he also didn't want to betray the cause." He thought distractedly.

"15 seconds" Said McGee.

"Come on! It's time to make a decision, what's more important to you huh. You already betrayed your cause when we captured you huh; you really want to let your family suffer for your mistake!"

"10 seconds, 9, 8, 7.." Said McGee as he continued to count down.

Wait!" He yelled.

Dinozzo and McGee looked at each other and smiled as McGee continued to count down.

"Stop the count down."

"Give me a name and that missile won't launch." Replied Dinozzo.

"My cousin, my cousin Bassam!" He replied quickly. "Bassam Al-Madi."

"Bassam Al- Madi" Repeated McGee as he moved to one of the computers in MTAC and started a search.

"Where is he?" Asked Dinozzo. "Give me a location and that missile won't launch. You've got 10 seconds.

"He's in Helmand Province. A small village. Now please I've told you what I know. It's the truth."

"This better be the truth or I will launch that missile." Said Dinozzo as he cut off the video feed.

Dinozzo turned to one of the techs. I need you to connect me through to Gibbs, or Callen, now!" He said as the tech worked on trying to connect them.

Meanwhile Callen, Sam, Deeks and Gibbs were in the air on the way to Afghanistan when Callen tablet began to ring. 

Callen answered and saw Dinozzo and McGee in MTAC.

"Dinozzo, McGee. You looking for Gibbs?"

"Yeah, well all of you yeah."

"Spit it out Dinozzo, what do ya got?" Said Gibbs as he came into view.

"Hey boss, alright spoke to the bomb maker. He told us that one of his cousins, a Bassam Al- Madi has taken over; he's the one responsible for the IED that hit Kensi. "

"Where is he now Dinozzo?"

"He's in Helmand Province, a small village boss."

"Co-ordinates?" He said

Dinozzo and McGee looked at each other before looking back at Gibbs.

"Uh co-ordinates boss? Uh, well were working on that, it's just taking a little longer than expected."

"Yeah Dinozzo. Co-ordinates."

Meanwhile Director Vance had been sitting in the back of MTAC watching everything unfold. He stepped forward into the light and responded scaring McGee and Dinozzo 

"We're working it on it" Said Vance as he stepped forward. "We're liaising with our eyes on the ground in Helmand Province and we're working to put eyes on the cousin." Replied Vance

"What about other agencies, CIA, DIA, Homeland." Said Gibbs

"All of them have offered their help Gibbs. We'll get him. We'll let you know when we have the co-ordinates."

"Yeah" Said Gibbs as signaled to Callen end the call as the video feed cut off.

Gibbs got up and walked over to Sam. "Sam, do you have any contacts in Helmand Province. Anyone that can give us an inside look?"

Sam's special operations career had taken him all over the world and at one time to Helmand Province.

"Yeah I knew someone, but I don't know if the family is still there. They took me in after I got separated from my squad."

"Can you get in touch with them?" Asked Gibbs

"I'll try" Said Sam as he powered up his tablet and tried to get a connection to Eric and OPS to find a contact for his savior, while Gibbs, Callen and Deeks settled in for the long flight back to Afghanistan.

Meanwhile back at the Hospital Hetty had been filing Kensi in on what had happened in the last 6 years not only with relation to her job but out in the world. Kensi sat stunned she couldn't believe how much she had missed. 

"Ms Blye?" Queried Hetty as Kensi stared. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just…I can't believe this is real. I mean before all this I had a life, a career, a boyfriend…"

Hetty put her hand up to speak but was cut off by Kensi.

"And I know that you and Deeks and Gibbs everyone will tell me that I still have that. I just don't remember! I want to be able to remember!" She said, frustrated.

"I understand your frustration Ms Blye, but rest assured we will all be here to help you regain your memories." She said as she smiled at Kensi. "Now get some rest." Said Hetty as Kensi laid back.

Meanwhile back in the air. Sam had managed to connect to Eric. 

"Eric I need the location of Wahid Zafar. Last known location would have been Helmand Province, Afghanistan."

"Searching now Sam." Said Eric as he started to type on his keyboard. "Sam?" He queried.

"Yeah Eric?"

"How's Kensi?" He asked nervously.

Sam smiled. "She's okay, she's getting better, still no memories, but physically she's getting better."

Eric smiled. "That's good." He said as his computer dinged. "Alright, I'm getting results for Wahid Zafar. Last known location was Helmand Province, but that was 16 months ago Sam."

Sam sighed. "Alright Eric I need a list of all operatives in Helmand Province, NCIS, CIA, anyone. I need to get eyes in that village."

"On it Sam."

"As soon as you can Eric" He said as he disconnected the call and walked back over to Gibbs, Callen and Deeks.

Gibbs looked at Sam expecting an answer. "Last known location was Helmand Province, but that was 16 months ago."

"Alright, we need to.." Started Gibbs but Sam cut him off.

"I've already got Eric trying to get eyes on him.

Gibbs stared at Sam before nodding. "Good work Sam. You guys get some rest you're gonna need it." Sam and Callen got up and moved to the back of the plane to the racks as Gibbs settled in right where he was.

"Are you coming Gibbs?" Asked Sam

"Nope. I'm good." He said as he nestled in and closed his eyes as Callen made their way to the racks.

"It reminds him of being back in the core." Said Callen

"Heard that G" Said Gibbs who smirked. Callen chuckled as they arrived at their racks and found Deeks well asleep. Callen and Sam jumped in their racks and got some sleep.

Back in Los Angeles Nell, Eric and Granger had been reaching out to other agencies and operatives in the area. Granger had initially wanted someone from NCIS or someone that knew Callen, Sam or Gibbs personally, but he wasn't having much success when a request for video chat came up on the screen. 

"I need to speak to Sam Hanna urgently." He said

Nell and Eric looked at Granger, who nodded at them.

"Connecting you now." Said Eric as he dialed Sam's tablet.

The plane was humming along in almost near silence, when Sam's tablet started to ring causing both himself and Callen to stir from their sleep. Sam groaned as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his rack and picked up his tablet and answered the call.

"You have news Eric, you found Wahid?" He asked as Callen stirred

"Not yet Sam, but we've got a video call he's asking for you, says he can help. Would only talk to you." Said Eric

Sam ran a hand over his face. "Alright put it through." He said as he readied himself.

"Coming through now Sam." Said Eric as OPS disappeared from the screen disappeared from the screen and was replaced with the face of Steve McGarrett.

"McGarrett. What's going on?" Asked Sam

"I heard about Kensi. She gonna be alright?"

"Physically yeah, but she lost her memories. 6 years gone."

"I also heard your tech ops were asking about Wahid Zafar. Little Village, Helmand Province. You're trying to get eyes on the village looking for Wahid?"

"Yeah, You got someone over there or are you over there McGarrett?"

"Not me Sam, Cath." He replied

"Cath?" He replied confused. "Wait you mean Catherine Rollins?"

"Yeah." He replied. "She's not far from that village. I've already spoken to her. She can put eyes on the village for you, eyes on Wahid."

Suddenly Sam heard noise coming from him; he turned to see Callen approaching him.

"What's going on Sam?"

"This is Commander McGarrett. He has some that can get eyes on the village on Wahid." Said Sam.

"I'll send you those details Sam. You need anything you call."

"Thanks Steve" He replied as the screen cut out. "Should we wake Gibbs and Deeks? Give them the good news."

Sam's tablet beeped with the details. "No, let them sleep they need it." He said. "You too I'm gonna call Cath."

"Alright." Said Callen as he crawled back into his rack.

Sam exhaled hard and dialed the number McGarrett gave him. She answered after a few rings.

"Sam" She said as she answered.

"Cath. Hi. McGarrett filled you in?"

"Yeah. I'll be in the village in a couple of hours."

"Were due to land in about 4 hours.

"Alright. Send me a photo and file on Wahid. Do you want me to approach him?"

"No, just confirm from a distance don't' engage. I'll text you details for a rendezvous point. We'll meet there and go together."

"Got it Sam."

"Text me when you get eyes on Wahid, photos too."

"Yep" She said as she hung up the call. Sam put down his tablet and crawled back into his rack, and tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Catherine had made the journey to village arriving a few hours later and was on the look out for Wahid. 

She made her way cautiously through the village with her eyes and sense alert, making sure to check each male and she walked passed until she saw a male in the distance. It was Wahid. She pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of photos and sent them onto Sam. She looked around for a place to hide and wait for Sam and the others.

As they reached closer to Afghanistan Gibbs, Callen, Sam and Deeks all started to stir. Callen, Sam and Gibbs first as Deeks slept soundly. 

They got up as Sam picked up his tablet on the way, checking for any notifications from Catherine as he sat down next to Gibbs who was running his hands over his face.

"Alright, fill me in." Said Gibbs

"Before coffee Gibbs?" Queried Callen. "Isn't that kind of risky?"

"Yeah well I don't see a coffee maker Callen do you."

Callen chuckled as Sam smiled as he filled Gibbs in on the situation.

"Alright and the last contact you had from Catherine was?" Asked Gibbs

"She sent a message about 2 hours ago, she has eyes on Wahid, she sent photos to confirm. She's sent her co-ordinates and is staying put to keep eyes on him."

"Good" Said Gibbs simply as he stood up. "We land in 90 minutes. Make sure you're ready." "Sam, send a message back to Rollins. Tell her, we land in 90 minutes, get her co-ordinates and organize a transport to get us there as fast and safe as possible."

Sam nodded.

"And Sam, tell her to keep eyes on Wahid."

Sam nodded softly as he keyed the message on his tablet.

"Go, wake up Deeks, fill him in, tell him to be ready, we land in 90 minutes." Said Gibbs as he got up and walked away and began checking through his gear as Callen headed towards Deeks waking him up and filling him in, telling him to double check everything and we ready in 90 minutes.

Back in Germany Hetty had been waiting by Kensi's bedside as she slept when she heard her Kensi stir from her sleep. 

"Hello Ms Blye." Said Hetty as she smiled.

"Hetty" Said Kensi as she nodded. "Have you heard anything from Gibbs, Deeks, and the guys."

"Nothing yet Ms Blye. I would expect your team to arrive in Afghanistan shortly."

Kensi sighed, frustrated which didn't go unnoticed by Hetty.

"Ms Blye. I understand your frustration." She began.

"With respect Hetty, you can't know how I feel! You have no idea what it's like to lose your memories. To have someone that you can't remember go and risk their life for you. Someone who clearly cares about me and yet I have no memories of him. He, my team as you call them shouldn't be risking that for me!"

Hetty smiled. "Just because you don't remember Ms Blye, doesn't mean they don't. You are a part of our team, our family and we protect our own." Smiled Hetty

Back in the air Gibbs, Callen, Sam and Deeks were readying their gear. 

Sam walked over to Gibbs and Callen, whilst Deeks was still fixing his gear. "Okay so here are the co-ordinates." Said Sam as Callen and Gibbs looked over the map.

"We need to get to that village as soon as possible."

"I know and I know that McGarrett said Catherine can handle herself, but I don't want to leave her there without any back up for too long."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Sam?" Said Callen

Sam chuckled and smiled.

"You are!" Exclaimed

"Alright so we'll be at the drop zone in…." Said Gibbs

Deeks had been listening in, but stopped when he heard the work drop zone. He turned, stood and walked over to them. "Wait a minute, did you just say drop zone?"

"Yep" Said Sam as he walked over and picked up the parachutes.

"Drop zone? As in the zone you land in when you jump out of a plane."

"Yeah" Said Callen as he took on the parachute off Sam and put it on.

Sam extended the parachute out to Deeks, who just gave him a look of absolute astonishment, "Nope, no, no way." He said.

"Problem Deeks?" Said Gibbs as he put on his parachute. "You act like you've never jumped out of a plane before."

Deeks just stared at the three of them. "No, I haven't okay. Contrary to popular belief it is not normal to jump out of planes!"

Deeks exhaled a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Deeks?" Said Sam.

"Yeah"

"Look we know you've never done things like this, jumped out of planes, been to Afghanistan, been in this situation. But we're doing this for Kensi remember.

"You can do this Deeks." Said Callen

Gibbs took a step towards him. "Remember Deeks pull you shoot when we do, if you don't your gonna end up flatter than a pancake." He said as he walked away.

"Well that's just….comforting." Said Deeks as Gibbs and Callen chuckled.

"Sam, how long til we reach the drop zone?"

"10 mikes Gibbs" He replied.

"Alright, everybody double check your gear. Sam, tell Catherine that we'll be in the drop zone in 10 mikes and to expect us soon."

"On it" He replied as he sent the details through to Catherine, which she received a few seconds later.

Catherine simply texted back "Got it, awaiting your arrival."

The next 10 minutes went fast and before Deeks realized they were beginning to pass over the drop zone. The alarm sounded as the rear door began to open. The 4 men looked around double checked their gear and began to walk towards to the rear of the plane. Callen and Sam in front with Deeks and Gibbs behind them.

"Ready to drop!" Yelled Sam as he and Callen walked to the edge of jumped out.

Deeks swallowed hard as he watched them exit the plane. He closed his eyes. "You can do this Deeks. Remember for Kensi. Come on."

Deeks took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "For Kensi." He said as he walked towards the back of the plane.

"That's it Deeks don't look down, just keep walking, keep walking, keep walking" Before Gibbs could say the next keep walking they were out of the plane.

"Giiiibbbssss!" Yelled Deeks as he began his decent. Deeks tried to control his breathing, he knew he needed to get down safely; he looked around as he saw Callen and Sam over to his left and Gibbs to his right. He had his hand on the pull for his parachute. He watched as Callen and Sam pulled their shoots. He looked over to Gibbs who nodded as he pulled his shoot and Deeks followed soon after. A couple of minutes all 4 of them reached the ground and began to detach their shoots.

"Everyone okay?" Asked Sam. "Deeks."

"I am never doing that again." He replied. Callen, Sam and Gibbs chuckled.

"Come on, we got a rendezvous to make." Said Gibbs as they started off their trek to meet Catherine.

An hour later they had arrived at the rendezvous point and had found Catherine.

"Rollins." Said Sam

"Sam, good to see you." She said as she smiled.

"Rollins, this is Callen, Deeks and Gibbs."

Catherine acknowledged them with a nod.

"Which house is Wahid in?" Asked Sam.

"3rd House back on the left side." Said Catherine

"You want us to come with you Sam?" Asked Callen

"Uh, no, no. You guys make your way to the back of his house. I'll signal you when it's safe."

They all nodded as Sam made his way down the street to his house. Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and he saw Wahid standing here, he hadn't changed much over the years.

"Wahid. I don't know if you remember who I am, it's S…"

"Sam Hanna?" He queried.

"Yes." He replied.

Wahid smiled. "Sam. Come in, come in." He said as they hugged.

"Wahid. I need your help. One of team has been hurt. We are looking for the person responsible. His name is Bassam Al-Madi. We've heard he is located not far from here. We need your help to find him.

"We?" You have people with you?"

Yes, my team, there here they're waiting at the back of the house."

Wahid nodded. Sam took that as a cue. He went to the back door and opened it letting his team in. He made the introductions as he set down their things.

"Wahid, can you take us to him.

"Yes. I can take you to him."

"Shukran Wahid Shukran." Said Sam as he smiled.

"30 minutes we leave." Said Gibbs. Wahid and Sam nodded.

Soon after they were on their way, Cath, Gibbs, Callen and Deeks walked together going over the mission plan while Sam and Wahid walked together behind them.

"I remember when you rescued me, you mentioned that you had a wife, a child."

Wahid swallowed. "Yes, I had a wife and child." He said as smiled softly.

"Had?"Asked Sam

"Uh yes" Said Wahid as he turned to Sam. "They were killed by a car bomb at the market."

"Wahid. I'm so sorry." Said Sam

"Shukran Sam. I believe the man behind the bombing was taken by authorities."

"He was" Said Sam.

"Why are you looking for Bassam?"

"Because we believe he took over when his cousin was arrested. He's bomb killed a marine, and almost killed a member of my team. We're here to make him answer for what he's done."

Wahid nodded as they continued to make small talk as they continued on their journey towards their target.

Callen dropped back away from the others to speak to Wahid.

"How long til we reach Bassam."

"Not long, about 30 minutes."

Callen pulled out his sat phone and called Hetty who was still by Kensi's bedside.

"Mr Callen" She said as she answered her phone. "Hold a moment." She said as she got up out of her chair and exited the room.

"Hetty, we have a location and a name Bassam Al-Madi. We're going to take him into custody now. "We've trekked a ways to come here Hetty, any chance of having someone meet us a little closer than our drop zone."

Hetty smiled. "Mr Callen you know I leave nothing to chance. "Give me your co-ordinates. I have a team of SEALS on standby awaiting your location and we'll set up a rendezvous. I'll have some SEALS meet you and escort you out."

"Always thinking ahead Hetty. We're still 30 minutes away from our destination." Said Callen as he gave her the co-ordinates.

"Don't worry Mr Callen. I'll have Ms Jones, approximate your co-ordinates with any other Intel we have on the cousins location." She said as she hung up the phone and dialed Nell's number.

"Hetty?" She answered.

"Ms Jones. I need to plot a course on where Mr Callen will be in 30 minutes based on his current co-ordinates. Once you have done this please forward this information to Commander McGarrett, he is awaiting with his SEAL team this location. Also relay a rendezvous point for the HELO to land and for Callen and then team to meet up with SEALS

"Will do Hetty." She replied as she hung up the phone and plotted the details, and passed the information onto McGarrett and Callen.

McGarrett and his SEAL team geared up were standing on the flight deck ready to go. "Everyone''s been over the mission plan." Asked Steve

The SEALS nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said as they took off in the chopper.

The next 30 minutes went quickly; they could see the house up ahead. "Alright, Deeks, Rollins, your with me, we take the back. Callen, Sam the front." Remember this guys a bomb maker, look out for trip wires, explosives, his house could be rigged to blow." Said Gibbs as he took his gun out. The rest of the team followed. Gibbs turned to Deeks. "Remember we take him alive."

"I got it." He said

Sam turned to Wahid. "Thank you my friend." Said Sam.

"I will pray for your friend Sam." He said as he turned and headed back down the round from which he came.

Gibbs was signaling them to get into positions. "Any sign of any explosives." Said Gibbs over the ear wig.

"Not on the outside of the house Gibbs. But there is sure to be some on the inside. I've got eyes on Bassam. He s making tea" Said Sam.

"Alright, remember eyes open, stay alert." Said Callen over the comm as they all drew their weapons

"Okay we breach in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Said Gibbs as they breeched the house.

"Bassam AL-Madi, hands, hands put them up don't move." Said Sam in Arabic. "Keep them where I can see them."

"Bassam turned to face them. He looked around as the 6 guns were trained on him. Deeks stared at him desperate for Bassam to give him a reason to pull the trigger. He wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt Kensi.

"How did you find me?" He asked in Arabic.

Gibbs took a step towards him as he holstered his weapon. "Your cousin gave you up Bassam. It's over." He said as he stepped behind and handcuffed him. As he did Callen's phone beeped.

"Guys, we gotta move. SEALS are meeting us at a rendezvous point. Let's go." He said as they picked up their things and their prisoner and walked down the trail.

They had been walked down the trail for around 10 minutes when they heard movement coming from either side of them. They pulled their guns out and waited when Sam saw McGarrett come into view.

Sam lowered his weapon. "I didn't ask you to come you know."

"What and let you have all the fun and what if something went wrong, you needed some to rescue you."

Sam laughed. "That's what I'm here for" Said Cath as she stepped into view.

Steve smiled and jogged over to her. "Cath!" He said as they embraced.

"Alright we can all catch up later. We gotta go." Said Gibbs as they continued move toward the rendezvous. They arrived at the rendezvous 20 minutes later to find two helicopters waiting for them.

"Where are you guys headed with the prisoner?" Asked Steve as Sam was securing him in the back of HELO.

"Closest base is TARINKOT." Said Gibbs

"Hey look I get this is personal for you guys, but orders have just come through." Said Steve as he pulled out his phone and showed Callen and Gibbs."

"You guys are taking him?" Said Callen

"Yeah, to a black site for interrogation." Replied Steve

Deeks and Sam walked over. "What's going on?" Asked Deeks.

"New orders Deeks. Commander McGarrett is taking him into custody, to a black site." Replied Callen.

"What! No! After what he did to Kensi, he is ours, he needs to pay!" Yelled Deeks.

McGarrett took Deeks by the shoulder and led him away from the group as they all started to load into the HELOS.

"Deeks, I get it, okay a member of your team is down, and your girlfriend is hurt. You're too emotional right now and Kensi, yeah, she needs you. Let's us handle him."

Deeks looked up at McGarrett. "You make him pay, you make him feel everything that she is."

"I will Deeks. You go, be there for Kensi." He said as they walked back to the HELOS.

Sam walked over to McGarrett. "Thanks for the backup McGarrett."

"Anytime Sam. If you're ever in Hawaii."

Sam nodded and smiled as they loaded into the HELOS and took off and they headed to TARINKOT. Callen dialed Hetty's number.

"We got him Hetty."

"That is excellent news Mr Callen."

"Is your team okay."

"We're good Hetty."

"Then we shall see you soon Mr Callen." She said as she hung up the phone and smiled.


	8. Sacrifice

The SEALS had secured Al-Madi on board and were getting ready to head to their rendezvous where assets from the CIA were waiting for them.

Al- Madi knew that from the moment he took over the business that he had a target on his back. He knew he had to make a contingency plan. He had inserted a small IED into his left arm and covered it with his long sleeves, activating it the moment he heard the team sent to capture him come through the door of his home.

Al-Madi was quietly counting down the time in his head, while the SEALS were making final arrangements, including scanning Al-Madi's body.

"Arms out" instructed one of the SEALS.

Al Madi followed his instructions and extended his arms as the scanner moved over his body as he continued count down in his mind.

As the scanner moved him it began to beep.

"What's going on?" Asked McGarrett

"We're getting explosives readings Sir" He replied. "Sir, he's praying."

McGarrett took charge. "Everyone out of the choppers now! Move!" He said as she SEALS picked up their weapons and cleared out, getting a safe distance away from the chopper. Steve jumped in the back of the chopper while his team looked on.

"Hey! Open your eyes!" He yelled.

Steve heard the beeping get louder. He looked at his team. "Hey, hey, come on, don't do this." He said urgently. "Hey!" He snapped.

"Steve get out of there!" Yelled Catherine.

Al- Madi slowly opened his eyes. "You should have listened to the woman." He said as the beeping got faster and faster.

"Steve!" Yelled Catherine as he exited the helo and ran towards her and his SEALS. Seconds later an explosion erupted knocking the SEALS and Catherine to ground and throwing Steve across the ground where he laid unconscious.

Meanwhile in the air the team heard and felt the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Said Deeks through the mike connecting the two choppers as the team was looking around for any signs of what caused the explosion.

"We need to go back now!" Yelled Sam into the mike to communicate with everyone.

"On to it Sir, returning back to our previous location." He said as the choppers circled around heading back towards the smoke.

Meanwhile on the ground Catherine and the SEALS that were able began tending to the ones that were injured.

Catherine immediately ran over to Steve, checking for bleeding and any injuries he may have sustained. She grabbed his hand. "Steve? Steve? Can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." She said. But he gave no response. She put her hand over his mouth to feel for his breathing.

"He's breathing!" She yelled. She caught the attention of another SEAL nearby. "You stay with him and call out of his condition changes." She said as she moved onto the other SEALS.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

"Are you all alright?" She asked as she headed over them.

"Yes Ma'am, we're fine."

"Good, we need to make some room for these choppers to land. If you're able start clearing the debris.

"Yes Ma'am." They replied as her sat phone began to ring.

"Rollins, its Gibbs. What the hell happened?"

"Implanted IED Sir."

"Were heading back to pick you guys up. Any casualties." Said Gibbs as the team listened on intently.

"No, most of us were outside the blast radius, but Steve his was running away from the chopper when it exploded."

"What's his status?" Asked Gibbs

"Breathing but unconscious." She replied.

"Alright sight tight, keep your weapons loaded. We'll be with you in 10 mikes." He said as he disconnected the call.

Catherine turned to the SEALS. "Alright listen up, Gibbs and his team plus the second helo will be here in 10 mikes, ready yourselves for pick up." She said as she walked back over to Steve who was still lying unconscious. She gripped his hand as brushed his hair back away from his face. "Helps on the way." She whispered.

Callen who was sitting opposite Gibbs asked. "What's going on Gibbs?" He asked.

"Al-Madi had an implanted IED. Blew himself up."

"He didn't want to be taken alive." Said Sam.

Gibbs nodded. "McGarrett was in the blast zone, he's still breathing, but unconscious. When we arrive, we get the SEALs and McGarrett and we get back to base as fast as we can. Understood?"

They all nodded in response.

10 minutes later the choppers arrived at the crash site. Sam and Callen got out of their chopper and ushered the SEALS who were carrying McGarrett and Cath into their chopper along with the SEAL medic that was looking after him.

"The rest of you, other chopper, we will rendezvous back at the base." Said Callen.

"I want gunners on each door, weapons at the ready."

The SEALS nodded in agreement as they loaded into the other choppers and they headed back to TARINKOT.

The SEAL Medic who was monitoring Steve as Catherine remained by his side.

"We need to call Hetty and update her on the situation." Said Sam.

"Yeah. I'm on it." Said Gibbs taking the lead from Callen as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty's number.

Back in Germany Kensi was asleep as Hetty was sat waiting diligently by her bedside when her phone began to ring. She put her hand over the speaker and stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Mr Callen. You arrived back at base safely and I assume you have a status update for me."

"Hetty, its Gibbs."

"Gibbs, what's going on? Is Mr Callen and my team alright? Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah Hetty, I'd take a cluster bomb to kill Callen, we both know that." Callen smirked.

Hetty smiled. "Indeed" "Now SIT-RIP if you would Mr Gibbs."

"AL-Madi had an inplanted IED, blew himself up."

"Any casualties other than Mr Al-Madi Gibbs."

"McGarrett was in the blast zone, he's breathing but he's unconscious. We're heading back to TARINKOT now and we'll organize a Medi-Vac when we get back to base and we'll hitch a ride back. We'll see you in a couple of hours." Said Gibbs as he hung up the phone and they continued their journey back to TARINKOT.

Meanwhile Kensi had woken up to see Hetty outside in the corridor talking on her phone. As her brain healed so did her memories, she remembered seeing a lot of Deeks, her raiding what looked like a number of different warehouses, what seemed like her team being absolutely and completely scared of Hetty, her kissing Callen. It was all so confusing she thought as Hetty walked back in the room.

"You're awake Ms Blye."

"Yeah, just memories are starting to come back. I'm seeing and remembering flashes, which is good I guess. Means my brain is healing."

Hetty smiled.

"Can I ask you something Hetty?"

"Of course." She said. "What it is?"

"Um well you said that Deeks, right? Deeks?" Hetty nodded. "Was my boyfriend; yeah still sounds weird to say" she said to herself. "You said he was also my partner."

"He is Ms Blye."

"Well then why do I have memories of myself kissing um the bald headed, Russian looking man? Uh..I'm sorry I can't remember his name.

Hetty smiled. "Callen. His name is Callen."

"That's his name like his whole name."

"No Ms Blye, that's his surname like Deeks is Mr Deeks surname."

"So what's his first name?"

Hetty chuckled.

"Good question Ms Blye, good question" Chuckled Hetty as she sat talking with Kensi to try and help her access the rest of her memories.


	9. Heading Home

They arrived at TARINKOT hours later with McGarrett still unconscious.

The plane for medi-vac to Germany was being prepped as one of the doctors was being briefed on McGarrett's condition whilst the others were checking out the rest of the SEALS and Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"There's nothing more for us to do here Al- Madi is gone. DIA can start an investigation if they deem necessary." Said Sam.

"I'm going to talk to the doctors find out when wheels up is and we can hitch a ride back to Germany." Said Callen.

"Speaking of Germany, has anyone heard any news on Kensi?" Asked Deeks as he looked around, "Anyone?" He asked.

"She's doing fine Deeks; we'll be there in a couple of hours." Said Gibbs.

"Good, that's…a…good" He muttered.

Callen walked back over after speaking to the doctor. "Wheels up in 20, grab your gear." He said. Sam smiled and chuckled.

"What?" Said Callen to his partner of more than 7 years.

"You've been hanging around with Gibbs too long, you sound just like him." Smiled Sam as he walked off to grab his gear.

Gibbs came up behind up behind him. "He says that like it's a bad thing." Chuckled Gibbs as he patted him on the shoulder and walked passed him towards his gear. Callen smirked as his pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty's number who answered after a couple of rings.

"Mr Callen, what can I do for you?" She said as she looked at Kensi

"Just giving you a SIT-REP Hetty. McGarrett's being transferred to Landsthul, we're gonna hitch a ride with the medi-vac, wheels up in 20.

"That's good news Mr Callen, we'll see you soon." She said as she hung up the phone and turned to Kensi.

"Good news Ms Blye, you're team and Gibbs are on their way back."

"That's good news." She said as she smiled softly. "Did they get the bomb maker?" She queried.

"Yes Ms Blye" She smiled. "We got him." She said, omitting the fact that he had blown himself up.

Kensi smiled and nodded as Dr Western walked into the room.

"Agent Blye, good morning, how are you feeling?" He asked as he picked up her chart and began to peruse it.

"I'm feeling good, the best I've felt since I've been here." She said

"That's good" He said as he flicked the pages on her chart. "And your memories? I'm seeing more and more flashes and I'm holding onto them. I think if I was home in my apartment and around more people it might trigger my memories." She said as she looked at Dr Weston, hoping he would agree.

Dr Weston looked up at Kensi "Well your labs are almost back to normal I would still prefer you stay here to rest Ms Blye what you had is a major head injury and you need to rest to let it heal completely, no stress."

"Dr Weston with respect I can't rest here, not properly anyway. I don't really like hospitals." She said.

Dr Weston smiled softly. "Not many people do Ms Blye."

"Look I promise that if you'll let me fly home. I'll stay on bed rest, no stress and while I don't know my team very well I know that they care for me and they'll be there to help me, they'll make sure I stay and rest and get better."

Dr Weston nodded. "I'll organize your discharge papers Ms Blye. I will accompany you back to the US. No arguments." He said as he left the room.

"Get some rest Ms Blye, the rest of your team will be here shortly." Said Hetty as Kensi laid back and closed her eyes as she tried to sort through the rest of her memories.

The team and McGarrett had been loaded onto the medi-vac and were heading to Germany to meet up with Kensi and Hetty and had been in the air for a couple of hours. Gibbs and Sam were fast asleep rocking with plane as it made its journey to Germany. 

Callen looked over at Deeks who was sitting silently not saying a word. He got up and walked over to him.

"I don't know how those two can sleep on flights like this, all the rocking and rolling." Said Callen as he smiled.

Deeks smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Don't worry Deeks we'll be in Germany soon, you should try and get some rest." He said as he got up and walked back to his seat. Deeks nodded and closed his eyes as thoughts of Kensi rippled through his mind.

The time passed quickly and before they knew it a notification came over the speaker. ETA to final destination 40 minutes. Please begin to ready yourselves and the patient for landing you will receive a 5 and 10 minute warning before we land."

"Alright you heard the man, get on it." Said Gibbs as the doctor went to check on McGarrett and the rest of the team began to ready themselves including letting Hetty know of their imminent arrival.

As the hours passed Kensi was getting ready to exit the hospital, her head was still bandaged as the nurses helped her out of her bed and into a wheelchair. 

"Are you ready to head home Ms Blye?" Asked Hetty.

"Yeah. I'm good." She replied.

Hetty eyeballed her, causing Kensi to shift uncomfortably in her seat slightly. "I'm a little nervous but happy to be heading home, even though I can't necessarily remember where that is." She chuckled softly.

"We best be off Ms Blye, your teams plane touches in down in half an hour and we best not be late." She said as the nurse wheeled Kensi down the hall and out of the hospital into the ambulance where Dr Weston was waiting and headed off to meet her team, arriving shortly after.

Meanwhile in the air the 5 minute warning and advice that they were beginning their descent into Germany came over the speaker. 

"Alright strap in and prepare for landing." Yelled Gibbs as he felt the plane to descend, touching down a few minutes later.

They unbuckled as the Doctor checked on McGarrett, making sure he was alright.

"He all right?" Asked Gibbs

"He's good Agent Gibbs." He replied as the large bay door opened and Gibbs, Callen, Sam and Deeks exited, their go bags in hand as they approached Kensi, who was sitting in a wheelchair with Dr Weston on one side and Hetty on the other, while the paramedics drove up to the plan door and loaded McGarrett in before driving away swiftly.

Kensi smiled as she saw Deeks approaching her, scruffy hair and all. She flicked up the foot rest as she moved her arms to the arm rest and used all of her strength to push herself up from the wheelchair and took a shaky step forward. Deeks quickly dropped his bag and ran over to her as she collapsed into him.

"Whoa there." He said as he caught her and steadied her. "You alright?" He said as he eyed her up and down.

"I'm good, I'm coming home." She said.

"Really you're coming home?" He said surprised.

"You sound surprised?" She said as she look at him.

"Well yeah, I mean you had a major head injury. I thought you'd be here for a while longer."

"I persuaded the doctor to let me go."

Deeks smiled. "Glad to see your power of persuasion is still intact" He chuckled.

Kensi smiled. "Well he let home, provided he comes with me to make sure I get there okay and he's going to ask you guys to keep an eye on me."

Deeks smiled. "I guarantee that, that will not be a problem at all." He said as he smirked at her. "How are the memories going?" He asked still holding onto her.

"Yeah, I'm getting flashes." She said quickly. "I need to ask you something" She said.

"Sure, anything, what's going on?" He said suddenly concerned.

"Kiss me" She said

Deeks stood stunned as the others came upon them only catching the last end of the conversation. "I'm sorry? What?" He replied.

"Kiss me" She repeated. "Hetty said that you're my partner, boyfriend. Still feels weird to say. For people with brain injuries, smell, taste, feel, they can all help trigger locked away memories. So if you want to help me get my memories back. Kiss me." She said as he looked into his eyes.

Silence blanketed them as the others watched on curious to see what Deeks would do.

"Hold on to me." He whispered as she did he lowered his mouth onto hers, capturing her lips, the sparks electric. Kensi closed her eyes as she left the feel and taste of Deeks take her over. Images of them began to filter through her mind, them in bed together, out to dinner with the other members of her team, her teasing him, his giant goofy smile across his face with each image of him.

As they broke the kiss Kensi panted for breath. "I….remember…more...I saw…more…images…triggered...I'm sorry….I….need…sit"

"Oh sure, sorry." He said as he led Kensi back into the wheelchair. "I didn't mean to."

"No, no, Deeks, it's fine, it's helping to remember." She said as she caught her breath.

Deeks smiled as Callen commentated from the background with a smile on his face. "Wait for it." He said.

"So if that helped, does that mean I have a unlimited license to kiss you as much as I like Kensalina?" He queried.

"Whoa, Kensalina? I would never agree to that." She said as Callen, Gibbs and Sam smiled and laughed as they walked over to her.

"You don't, trust me, you fight it each and everytime." Said Callen as he greeted Kensi.

"With good reason, it's a terrible nickname." Said Sam as he did the same.

"Come on you lot, let's go, time to head home." Said Gibbs. "Come on" He said as he walked towards the plane.

"I got her" Said Deeks as he moved behind the wheelchair and wheeled Kensi onto the plane.

Sam picked her up and lowered her into her seat. "You good Kensi?" He asked as he buckled her in, as Dr Weston took a seat on one side of her while Deeks took the other.

"You ready to head home, get your memories back, move forward?" Asked Deeks.

Kensi reached over and interlaced their fingers and smiled as the plane took off down the runway and headed on the long journey home.


End file.
